


I'm Serious

by wirunxie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, wrd6
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirunxie/pseuds/wirunxie
Summary: คิมวอนพิลคิดกับพัคซองจินมากกว่าแค่คำว่าเพื่อนร่วมวงแต่พัคซองจินไม่เคยรู้อะไรเลย





	I'm Serious

**Author's Note:**

> ทดลองเอาฟิคมาลง AO3 บ้าง  
> เรื่องนี้เขียนตอนเพลง I'm Serious ออกมาใหม่ ๆ ค่ะ  
> ฉากเล่นน้ำทะเลตราตรึงใจมากจนต้องเอามาเขียน 555  
> อยากเขียนมหากาพย์แอบรักเพื่อนแบบใน MV ช่วงนี้จัง  
> ไว้มีโอกาสจะเขียนบ้างนะคะ

**เอาไงดี…**

****คิมวอนพิลยืนกระสับกระส่ายอยู่หน้าห้องซ้อม นาฬิกาในห้องก่อนที่เขาจะออกมาบอกเวลาสี่ทุ่มแล้ว ให้พูดตรง ๆ เขาก็ง่วงนอนมาก อยากกลับหอไปนอนเหลือเกิน ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเมื่อสิบนาทีที่แล้วหัวหน้าวงของเขาแอบกระซิบบอกเขาตอนที่คนอื่นกำลังเก็บอุปกรณ์กันว่า

_"ไปนั่งรถเป็นเพื่อนฉันหน่อย”_

คำชวนนี้… ถ้าเป็นของเจฮยอง ยองฮยอน หรือโดอุน วอนพิลจะดี๊ด๊ายิ้มรับด้วยความยินดีเลย แต่พอคนชวนเป็นพัคซองจิน ทุกอย่างก็ชวนให้กระอักกระอ่วนใจไปหมด

ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่ดีใจ

ดีใจ _มาก_ ต่างหาก ตอนอีกฝ่ายชวนเขาคงเผลอทำหน้าตกใจแบบเด๋อ ๆ ออกไปแน่ ๆ พี่ซองจินถึงได้ทำหน้ายิ้มเหมือนจะหัวเราะ แต่ก็รีบเดินหนีไป ไม่รอฟังคำตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธของเขาเลยด้วย

แต่… บ้าฉิบ นี่พี่ซองจินตาบอดเหรอ?

คิดแล้ววอนพิลก็ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ ไถตัวลงไปนั่งยอง ๆ อยู่ข้างประตู มือลูบหน้าด้วยความพยายามจะสงบสติอารมณ์ตัวเอง โอเค เขาต้องหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ ใจเย็น ๆ ก็แค่ไปนั่งรถกับพี่ซองจินสองคน…

_ไปกันสองคน_

ถ้าทึ้งผมตัวเองจนขาดได้ผมเขาคงหลุดติดมือมาหลายกระจุกแล้ว คิมวอนพิลอยากฝังหน้าลงกำแพงห้องซ้อมแล้วหายตัวไปเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เลย เผื่อความรู้สึกบ้า ๆ และหัวใจที่เต้นเป็นจังหวะรัวกลองยิ่งกว่าที่โดอุนชอบตีนี่จะสงบลงบ้าง

ให้ตายเถอะ

ทำไมต้องเป็นพี่ซองจินด้วยนะ ที่เขาตกหลุมรักเนี่ย!

 

 

 

 

**“ให้รอนานเลย** โทษที ฉันมัวแต่คุยอยู่ ไปเลยไหม?”

ประตูเปิดผลัวะออกมาทำเอาวอนพิลต้องรีบลุกขึ้นยืน ซองจินในชุดเสื้อกันหนาวสีน้ำเงินเข้มหันมายิ้มให้เขา ทำเอาวอนพิลต้องยิ้มตามอย่างเก้อเขิน

_ตั้งสติสิ_

“ไปเลยก็ได้ พี่จะไปไหนเหรอ?”

เขาถาม ขณะเดินตามคนอายุมากกว่าที่เดินนำออกไปนอกอาคาร รถที่พี่ซองจินจะขับพาเขาออกไปจอดอยู่อีกที่หนึ่ง วอนพิลเห็นว่าวันนี้หน้าตึกไม่ค่อยมีคนเท่าไหร่ ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องที่ดี หรืออาจเพราะว่าตอนนี้ดึกมาแล้วแฟน ๆ เลยทยอยกลับก็เป็นได้ อากาศค่อนข้างเย็นเมื่อเทียบกับตอนกลางวัน เขาสอดมือไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ต เดินเร็วขึ้นอีกนิด แล้วย้ำคำถามกับคนที่เอาแต่จ้ำอยู่ข้างหน้า

“พี่ ตกลงไปไหน?”

“อ๋อ” ซองจินเหมือนเพิ่งนึกได้ว่ายังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของเขา “เดี๋ยวขึ้นรถไปก็รู้เองแหละ”

“พี่พูดแบบนี้ถ้าอุ้มผมไปโยนลงทะเลผมก็ซวยสิ”

พี่ซองจินหัวเราะ ทำเอาเขาเผลอวูบมองตามไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนที่วอนพิลจะดึงสติตัวเองกลับมาอีกรอบ

_พระเจ้า ให้เขาอยู่รอดปลอดภัยทีเถอะ สติจะแตกอยู่แล้ว_

ในที่สุดพวกเขาก็มาถึงรถคันนั้น เป็นรถยนต์หน้าตาไม่โดดเด่นอะไร แบบที่ถ้าวิ่งไปถนนก็คงไม่มีใครคิดสนใจ ซึ่งก็เป็นเรื่องดีอีกเหมือนกัน

เมื่อพวกเขาคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยเรียบร้อย พี่ซองจินก็เหยียบคันเร่งพารถทะยานออกสู่ถนนใหญ่ วอนพิลเหลือบมองข้างทางที่เต็มไปด้วยแสงไฟจากไฟถนนและร้านค้าต่าง ๆ แล้วหันกลับมามองหน้าคนขับอีกครั้ง พี่ซองจินยังคงเงียบไม่พูดอะไร และวอนพิลไม่ค่อยชอบความเงียบแบบนี้เท่าไหร่นัก เขาเอื้อมมือไปกดวิทยุ มีเสียงเพลงเบา ๆ จากรายการวิทยุที่จัดอยู่ตอนนี้ เป็นเพลงสากลที่กำลังดังอยู่พอดี

“เพลงนี้เพราะดีนะ” พี่ซองจินโพล่งขึ้นมา ทำเอาวอนพิลที่กำลังปรับเสียงสะดุ้งไปนิดนึง _ยังดีที่แค่นิดเดียว_ ก่อนหันไปตอบ

“อื้ม ผมก็ว่างั้น”

“ฉันชอบนะ”

“ผมก็ชอบ…”

_ชอบพี่นะ_

เขาแอบต่อในใจ ส่วนภายนอกก็ทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มแล้วถอยกลับมานั่งเอนหลังพิงเบาะเหมือนเดิม

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าพี่ซองจินจะขับไปที่ไหน วอนพิลอยากถามอีกรอบแต่ดูท่าคงไม่ได้คำตอบ จึงได้แต่นั่งมองทิวทัศน์ยามค่ำคืนของโซล คลอไปกับเสียงเพลงบนรถและเสียงฮัมเพลงในคอของพี่ซองจิน

แล้วความง่วงที่สั่งสมมาก็ทำให้เขาผล็อยหลับไปเสียอย่างนั้น

 

 

 

 

**วอนพิลรู้สึกว่าอากาศเย็นลง** เขาจึงขยับตัวเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะชะงักเมื่อได้ยินเสียงประหลาดที่ไม่ควรจะดังอยู่่ในรถ ชายหนุ่มจึงค่อย ๆ ลืมตาขึ้น

“เฮ้ย!”

ภาพที่เห็นคือรถยนต์คันนี้จอดเลียบหาดติดทะเล ภายนอกค่อนข้างสว่าง ชัดเลยว่าพระอาทิตย์เพ่ิงขึ้นได้ไม่นาน เมื่อมองนาฬิกาบนรถวอนพิลก็แทบช็อก

เจ็ดโมง!!!?

เขาหันไปมองที่นั่งคนขับ ว่างเปล่า พี่ซองจินไม่อยู่ วอนพิลมองออกไปนอกรถ เขาเห็นชายคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ตรงหาด ดูจากรูปร่างแล้วน่าจะเป็นคนที่พาเขามานี่แหละ

วอนพิลปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยออกแล้วลงจากรถทันที เขารีบวิ่งตรงไปที่ชายคนนั้น ตะโกนเสียงค่อนข้างดังว่า

“พี่ซองจิน!”

ซองจินหันมาหา และยิ้มให้เขาเหมือนทุกครั้ง

พอวอนพิลเข้าไปใกล้พอสมควร อีกฝ่ายก็หัวเราะแล้วทักว่า “อรุณสวัสดิ์ ตื่นแล้วเหรอ?”

“ตื่นแล้วสิ! พี่! ที่นี่ที่ไหนเนี่ย?”

“อินชอน”

“…อะไรนะ?”

วอนพิลเบิกตากว้าง จากโซลมาอินชอนใช้เวลาราวหกถึงเจ็ดชั่วโมง นี่พี่ซองจินขับมาถึงนี่เลยเหรอ?

“อย่าเพิ่งตกใจ มานั่งก่อน กินอะไรไหม? ฉันซื้อมาจากจีเอส”

ซองจินตบทรายข้าง ๆ วอนพิลจึงจำต้องนั่งลง เขาเห็นว่ามีน้ำดื่มกับคิมบับสามห่ออยู่ข้างพี่ซองจิน และอีกห่ออยู่ในมืออีกฝ่าย

“อะ กินสิ เดี๋ยวปวดท้อง”

ว่าไม่พอ ยัดเยียดมาให้เขาอีกห่อต่างหาก

วอนพิลมองคิมบับในมือ แล้วก็แกะมันออกมากิน เพราะไม่รู้ว่าควรทำตัวยังไงกับสถานการณ์แบบนี้

“เราออกมาแบบนี้จะดีเหรอ?”

พอเขาถาม ซองจินก็เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง “ก็ไม่เป็นไรนี่ เมื่อวานฉันบอกพี่ผู้จัดการไว้แล้ว”

“…แล้วทำไมไม่บอกผมด้วยล่ะว่าจะมาไกลถึงนี่”

“กลัวนายไม่ยอมมาด้วยน่ะสิ”

วอนพิลชะงัก

เขาหันไปมองใบหน้าด้านข้างพี่ซองจิน อีกฝ่ายยังคงเหม่อมองดูทะเลตรงหน้า ท่าทางไม่ยี่หระกับลมที่พัดเข้ามา ทั้งที่วอนพิลรู้สึกว่าหน้าเริ่มชานิด ๆ แล้ว

“…ทำไมถึงคิดว่าผมจะไม่มากัน”

เขาพึมพำเสียงเบา แต่ดังพอให้อีกคนได้ยิน

ซองจินหัวเราะ “ก็นายชอบปฏิเสธ”

“พี่ต่างหากล่ะ”

ใช่ พี่นั่นแหละชอบปฏิเสธ

ทุกอย่างที่เขาทำให้เลย ที่เขาบอกว่าชอบ เล่นบ้าง จริงจังบ้าง กอดบ้าง แกล้งบ้าง พี่ซองจินก็ทำเป็นหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน บางทีก็ทำดุใส่ จนเขารู้กันทั้งวงแล้วว่าเขารู้สึกยังไง จนพวกก็อตเซเว่นล้อแล้วล้ออีก พี่ซองจินก็ยังทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ไม่รู้ว่าไม่รู้จริง ๆ หรือแกล้งไม่รู้กันแน่ วอนพิลไม่อยากเดาเลย

“ฉันปฏิเสธเหรอ? เรื่องอะไรกัน?” ว่าแล้วก็หัวเราะ “เล่นน้ำไหม?”

“ไม่เอา หนาวจะตาย”

“น่ะ ปฏิเสธอีกแล้ว”

“ตลกตายล่ะ”

วอนพิลกลอกตา กลืนคิมบับคำสุดท้ายลงคอแล้วหยิบน้ำมาดื่ม น้ำเย็นกว่าที่คิดไว้ทำเอาเขารู้สึกโล่งคอไปหมด

“ไม่ถามหน่อยเหรอว่ามาทำไม?”

คำถามนั้นมาจากพี่ซองจิน

วอนพิลมองหน้าคนถาม แล้วหันกลับไปมองทะเล คลื่นลูกเล็กพาตัวเองเข้าฝั่งอย่างช้า ๆ เป็นจังหวะเอื่อยเฉื่อยที่ชวนให้รู้สึกสงบ

“ไม่ถามหรอก ผมคิดว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องถาม”

ได้ยินเสียงคนข้าง ๆ หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก

ซองจินลุกขึ้น แล้วดึงวอนพิลให้ลุกตาม ก่อนจะปัดฝุ่นที่ติดกางเกง แล้วซองจินก็เดินนำไปทางทะเล ทำเอาเขาโวยวาย

“ไม่เล่นไงพี่ มันหนาวววว”

“มาเหอะน่า นิดเดียวเอง”

ไม่ว่าเปล่า หันมาคว้ามือเขาดึงลงไปด้วย วอนพิลเลยแกล้งกระโดดขี่หลังคนตัวใหญ่กว่าเสียเลย และสิ่งที่น่ามหัศจรรย์ใจก็เกิดขึ้น

พี่ซองจินที่ปกติจะปล่อยให้เขาเล่นคนเดียว จู่ ๆ ก็วาดมือมาเกี่ยวขาเข้าให้เกาะหลังอีกคนถนัด ๆ

วอนพิลเบิกตากว้าง

“เกาะดี ๆ ล่ะ ระวังเปียก”

ยังไม่ทันจะพูดอะไรต่อ พี่ซองจินก็วิ่งเข้าหาคลื่นที่ซัดเข้ามาทันที วอนพิลร้องลั่นเกาะไหล่คนอายุมากกว่าแน่น ในใจก็นึกสาปแช่งไปด้วย

_เป็นบ้าไปแล้วหรือไง พัคซองจินนนน!!!_

พี่ซองจินยังคงสนุกสนานกับการย่ำเท้าเปล่าใส่คลื่น วอนพิลเพิ่งเห็นว่ารองเท้าอีกฝ่ายโดนถอดทิ้งไว้ตรงที่พวกเขากินข้าวเช้าเมื่อครู่ พอพี่ซองจินกระโดดทีหนึ่ง วอนพิลก็รู้สึกเหมือนตัวลอยขึ้นนิดนึงทีหนึ่ง จนเขาต้องกอดคออีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น

_อย่าหาว่าฉวยโอกาสเลยนะ_

_แต่การได้ซบหน้าลงบนหลังพี่ซองจินนี่มันดีจริง ๆ เลย ให้ตายเถอะ_

เขาทำอย่างนั้นอยู่ครู่เดียวก็เปลี่ยนมาร้องเหวออีกรอบเพราะน้ำกระเซ็นมาโดนขา ความเย็นประปรายจากละอองน้ำทำเอาขนลุกไปหมด

“ระวัง ๆ” พี่ซองจินจับขาเขาขึ้น “เดี๋ยวเปียก ๆ”

“พี่ก็ขึ้นฝั่งสักทีเถอะ”

“ฉันอยากให้นายลงมาเล่นด้วยกันจัง”

“ต้องไม่ใช่ตอนนี้สิ มันหนาว”

“งั้นไว้หน้าร้อนมาด้วยกันอีกนะ”

วอนพิลมองหน้าคนถาม

พี่ซองจินยิ้มให้เขา เป็นยิ้มแบบที่วอนพิลไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน ในใจของเขาค่อย ๆ เต้นเร็วขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ก่อนจะแสร้งทำเป็นหัวเราะ

“เอาจริง?”

“อืม มาด้วยกันอีกตอนหน้าร้อนไง ฉันจะจับนายโยนลงทะเล”

“งั้นผมจะลากพี่ลงไปด้วย”

แล้วพวกเขาก็หลุดหัวเราะใส่กัน

ซองจินยื่นมือข้างหนึ่งมาหาเขา ก่อนจะชูนิ้วก้อยให้

“สัญญาสิ”

“ต้องทำแบบนี้เลย?”

“ฉันจริงจัง”

“…ผมก็จริงจัง”

วอนพิลยกมือขึ้นเกี่ยวนิ้วก้อยนั้นเบา ๆ

 

 

 

 

**ตอนเก้าโมง** ในที่สุดพวกเขาก็ได้ฤกษ์กลับโซล วอนพิลกลัวซองจินง่วงจึงชวนคุยตลอดทาง พี่ซองจินก็หันมาหัวเราะใส่เขาเป็นระยะ ๆ

เหลือบมองนิ้วก้อยอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ตรงเกียร์รถแล้ววอนพิลก็แอบถอนหายใจ

_พี่ซองจินหมายความว่ายังไงกันแน่นะ_

เขาได้แต่ถามตัวเอง เรื่องอย่างนี้คงพูดออกไปตรง ๆ ไม่ได้ ที่แน่ ๆ เขาไม่กล้ากับคนที่ตัวเองชอบหรอก ที่นั่งอย่างมีสติตรงนี้ได้ก็ประเสริฐมากแล้ว

แล้วพี่ซองจินก็ชวนเขาคุยมากมาย เรื่องในค่าย เรื่องพี่สตาฟฟ์ เรื่องผู้จัดการ เรื่องวง เรื่องเพลง เรื่องเมมเบอร์ เรื่องสมัยเป็นเทรนนี…

วอนพิลละสายตาจากคนที่กำลังขับรถตอนนี้ไม่ได้เลย

ตั้งแต่ที่รู้จักกันได้ไม่นาน เขาก็เป็นแบบนี้ตลอด

ถ้าเป็นเรื่องของพี่ซองจินแล้วล่ะก็ สำคัญที่สุดสำหรับเขาเสมอ

“เฮ้! วอนพิล! นี่ฟังฉันอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

จู่ ๆ เสียงของพี่ซองจินที่หายไปตอนไหนไม่รู้ก็กลับมาอีกครั้ง เขาสะดุ้ง กะพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“…โทษที”

“มองหน้าฉันตลอดเลย มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

วอนพิลเบนสายตาไปมองทางข้างหน้า “เปล่าหรอก ผมก็แค่มองเฉย ๆ ไม่มีอะไร”

“เพราะนายไม่ได้ขับรถเลยมองหน้าฉันได้สินะ ไม่ยุติธรรมเลย ฉันก็อยากมองหน้านายเหมือนกัน”

“…”

วอนพิลหันไปมองคนพูดอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

“พี่ว่าอะไรนะ?”

“…จะรีบกลับโซลแล้ว จะแวะห้องน้ำไหม?”

“ไม่สิ ตะกี้พี่ไม่ได้พูดแบบนี้”

“อ๊ะ ๆ ถึงทางแยกแล้ว เลี้ยวทางนี้เนาะ”

“พี่ซองจิน!”

ให้ตายเถอะ!

นี่เขาจริงจังอยู่นะว้อย!

 

**Author's Note:**

> พี่ซองจินนี่น้า...


End file.
